Bloodbroken's Demise
Chapter 1 The tiny russet-red and white kit's paws were pressed against the cold window pane. "Please be careful up there, Rose!" Looking down, Rose could see her mother staring up with widened amber eyes. "I don't want you to fall!" Rose waved her tail back dismissively. "Don't worry, mom. I'll be fine." She mewed back, her eyes locked on the open fence outside. It was never closed, the rusty hinges leaving the fence's gate door useless. Awe struck her every time she looked out the big window. The world outside the house looked splendid! There was grass instead of slippery, wooden floors. There was a blue sky instead of a beige ceiling! "Mom-" "Rose wants to go outside again!" The fur across Rose's back bristled as she turned to shoot a glare at her older sister, Sunny. The deep-gold kitten was sitting on the couch, grooming her paws. "I'll bet." She added, shooting a look to Rose. Sunny was always such a pain. She was always rude and snarky like that, never different. "I think so too." Rose saw her mother give Sunny a quick motion of her paw to be quiet- then quickly returned to her grooming the thick fur across her chest. "Rose, you remember we can't go outside. We're kittypets. A world as harsh and brutle as that isn't for us." "It can't be that dangerous." Rose countered. "Pssh, you've got bees in your brain. Outside that door is a word of danger! There are monsters, dogs and other ferocious beasts!" Sunny meowed, her blue eyes sporting a daring glare. "Like you'd be able to hold any of those things off." "Alright, you two- that's enough. Sunny, leave your sister alone and get into the basket. It's time for your nap." Sunny smiled cheerfully at her mother, leaping off the couch and into a giant wicker basket. She kneaded at the pink blanket for a few seconds, then curled into a ball and lay down. "Rose, you too." With a sigh, Rose jumped down from the windowsill. She walked gloomily towards the basket, before staring up at her mother who was gently nudging her upwards. "Mom?" "What is it, Rose?" "What's it like outside? Is it really like Sunny said?" Rose asked, rolling into the basket. "With monsters and dogs?" "It really depends where you go." The white kittypet meowed, curling her tail over her flank. "It's rather frightning, Rose. That's why you stay here, with the friendly Twolegs. You aren't meant to be like them." "Like who?" Rose asked. "Like the monsterous rogues that live outside in the streets." Rose stared up to see her mother's gaze hard as stone. "Now, that's enough. Rose, go to sleep." Obeying, Rose closed her eyes. Please, I want to go outside. ''Rose's tail twitched as she stared at the blanket. ''It won't be scary! Mom and Sunny are just saying that to make me stay! ''Rose thought, her fur bristling. "Mom?" Rose whispered. "Rose, please go to sleep. It's time to sleep." Her mother meowed. "Not yet." Rose repied, lifting a paw to groom down the stray fur. "I have a question, that's all." Opening an eye, the she-cat opened an eye. "Fine, what's your question?" She asked with a kind smile, inviting Rose to snuggle in against her. Rose quickly scrambled to her paws, hopped over Sunny and soundlessly lay down. "Is something on your mind?" Rose nodded. "You know, Sunny told me there was this picture of two cats on one of the twoleg's strange ledges-" "Rose, they're called countertops." With a frown, Rose stared at her mother. She hated being corrected! But, she took a breath and continued. "It's about one of the cats. She said it was of you and dad." She meowed, ears flat. "Where is he?" Frowning, Rose stared at her mother. "He was the kindest cat I ever met." She began, eyes closed. "I enjoyed his company very much, I didn't feel so alone beside him. But- he moved away. I believe he left for another she-cat, out in twolegplace." She said, scrunching up her muzzle as if she was trying to hold back a cry. "Did he have to leave?" Rose asked, her curiosity growing. "Rose! Go to sleep!" Sunny lifted her head, glaring at Rose with sleep in her eyes. "I want to sleep, please!" Sunny added as she turned her back, growling as her fur spiked. Rose glared back at her sister, leaping out of the basket. "I'm not tired." "That's alright." Rose's mother said with a sigh, closing her eyes. "Just take a nap later, you'll be extremely tired if you don't." With a small smile, Rose dipped her head and sprung towards the door. There was a cat flap on the door, just as Rose had seen a while ago. Usually it was locked, so no one could get in our out. Looking back, she stared at the warm basket which she slept in. It seemed so far away, but it would look even farther away when Rose went out the cat flap. Pushing the door with her paw, Rose nudged the plastic flap. The flap fluttered open, swinging a little before returning to the way it was before she'd touched it. Pushing it again, Rose stepped through the door. Chapter 2 Rose's paws hit the soft, green grass. It felt weird, but much better than the wooden floor inside! She pressed her face to the grass, rubbing it along her back. "This is amazing." She breathed with awe, getting up to her paws and shaking the mess of grass out of her white-and-red fur. "And there's a sky!" Rose stared up, amber eyes reflecting the giant clouds. "I wish I saw this earlier in life!" "Heh, I see it every day." Bristling, Rose spun around to see a large tabby staring down at her with green eyes. "Believe me, it becomes less wonderful when you've spent your life living under it." "Are you a forest cat? Or a city cat?" Rose asked, digging her claws into the wooden fence- trying to make her way up. Her claws were slipping easily, and she couldn't get up it. "A kittypet." The tom said with disgust. "I'm Marlen." He said, reaching down to grab Rose's scruff- dragging her onto the top of the fence. "So, what do they call you?" Marlen said, raising a brow. "Uh- Rose?" Rose replied, staring at the tom, digging her claws into the fence's wooden planks. "I'm going out to find my father!" She said. "He lives in twolegplace!" She meowed with a toothy grin. "Oh- twolegplace is awful, I can tell ya that!" Marlen said, raising his brown fur. "It's smelly, there are twolegs around every corner! There are monsters around there, that run across slick, black paths." Marlen's eyes were still as stone. "You do not want to go there, little Rose." He said, brushing his chin over her forehead. "I have to!" Rose said, pushing the tom away. "So, then I can ask him why he left my mother, Belle!" A crooked smile formed on the tom's lips, then he burst into a wild cackle. "For that? You'd risk dying- just to find your father?!" Marlen said, whiskers twitching. "My dear God, kits are so gullible and foolish- it's crazy!" Rose beared her teeth, her face flushed. "Well- you'll see! I'm strong enough to fight off those cats if they come anywhere near me!" She growled, Marlen simply raising a brow. "Well, I suppose you better be off. The sun will start going down, the sky is getting darker too." Marlen warned. "Best leave a scent trail, then you can find your way home." Looking up, Rose stared back at her home. She could see her mother and Sunny curled up in the basket together. ''They won't miss me. At least Sunny won't. ''Looking back at Marlen, she dipped her head. "Thanks, I guess." She muttered, leaping down from the fence. "No problem!" Marlen called back. "Now, I have to get inside, it's going to get cold." With a flick of his brown tail, Marlen launched off the fence- the bell on his collar jingled lightly, slowly fading away. Now Rose was alone, and it was time to begin her mission. Chapter 3 Rose padded across the fences, calmly walking as if she was still in her house. It was a bit chillly, like Marlen had said- and she was beginning to wish she'd eatten before she left. "Quiet, I already know I'm starving." Rose growled back to her stomach. Another loud rumble caused Rose to freeze, and she let out a groan of agony. She wanted to meow for her housefolk, but she remembered they were back inside her house. Were Belle and Sunny even worried? Flattening her ears, Rose sighed and continued to pad onwards. Chapter 3 (extra) Belle prodded Sunny with her pink nose. "Sunny, wake up." Sunny grumbled, tossing over as Belle licked her back. "I don't want to!" She whined, her fur bristled. "Sunny! Rose is gone!" Belle yelped, nudging her kit again. "She must've left when we were asleep." Belle said. "I've checked the entire bed- under the blankets and pillows, but she's nowhere in sight!" "Maybe she's just playing hide-and-seek." Sunny meowed back dismissively, still groggy from being woken up so suddenly. "She'll come back. Eventrually." Curling back her lip, Belle began to search through the couches. "Was this your fault?" Her amber gaze fell cold on Sunny. "Did you force her to leave? You two never get along, I hope you didn't force her out." Sunny shrugged. "Nope, even though she bugs me- I wouldn't force her to leave." The golden kit meowed, pushing through some pillows and sticking her face under the rug. "She's always wanted to go outside- and she probably has!" Belle stared at Sunny. ''That makes sense, actually. Screwing up her face, Belle's face reddened with anger. "We'll never find her!" She cried, her claws sinking into the couch. "She's lost! My poor Rose, helpless! She'll be killed! It's too cold out there for a kitten, and she's only started eatting kibble!" Sunny pushed herself agaisnt her mother's flank. "It's okay, Rose has good sense. I'm sure she'll come back as soon as she feels threatened." Belle curled her forearm around her daughter, sniffling. "I hope you're right, Sunny." "What if she's dead though?" Sunny mewed worriedly, after a moment of silence. Belle's fur prickled, and she let out a hiss- causing Sunny to dart back. Frightened, Sunny scampered out of the basket, hiding under the couch. "Don't you ever say something like that!" Belle hissed. "She's your sister! She's my baby! That is the last thing a mother would want to hear!" Chapter 4 Rose walked through the Twolegplace. It was bustling, and way bigger than she thought it'd be. There were a few Twolegs, but she could see the gleaming eyes of cats in the shadows. She squinted to get a closer look, able to make out at least four pairs of beady, little eyes. There were probably many more cats in the area. Looking to her right, she could see a cat crouched over a piece of garbage, knawing it with his gums. Rose took a slow step towards him. "Are you-" The tom angrily bristled his black fur, glaring at Rose. Rose yelped, arching her back. "Finders keepers!" The tom barked, curling back his lip to expose blistered gums. "Now get lost!" Rose stared with disbelief at the tom. "Someone doesn't know how to share!" She meowed back angrily, not daring to look back at him. She lifted her chin and padded away from the black cat snootily. "I said get lost!" The tom called back, but Rose was too angry to reply. She leaped down into the street, sprinting across the empty road. Some cats. ''She thought. ''That cat was more of a brat than Sunny! "Ey, look." Rose felt her shoulders tighten as voice echoed from the shadows. She looked towards the shadows, able to see the beady eyes. "A kittypet." From the shadows, a dark-brown tabby with amber eyes glared down at the kit. Rose backed away from the tom, her eyes wide and claws unsheathed. "W-Who are you?" She asked faintly. "Musket, what are you doing?" Another voice came out from behind the tom. A black tuxedo she-cat rolled her blue eyes dismissively. "And who is this?" She added, turning to glare at Rose. Her gaze was cold, and the long scar that ran down her chest made Rose's eyes hurt. "Ace!" The tom growled, giving the she-cat an angry bump with his flank. "Shut up!" "What? All I asked was what are you doing and who's the small one?" Rose bristled. "I'm not small!" She yowled at the quarelling cats. "I'm strong! Like Belle tells me!" Ace and Musket exchanged looks, ones that made Rose loose all that confidence she'd built up. "Right, strong." Ace sneered, taking a lunge towards Rose. Rose darted back fearfully, her chest heaving. Ace cackled- Musket joining in. "You're bullies!" Rose whimpered tearfully. Musket stopped laughing, and gave Rose a stern look. "Yeah, so?" Rose looked down. "That's-That's not good!" "This kit's a riot!" Musket murmured, learning towards Ace. Rose stared at the two cats, her blood boiling with frustration. "Why are you being so mean?" She cried, her small body quivering. "Pick on someone your own size!" Then, a grey she-cat popped out behind Ace and Musket. "What are you two laughing at?!" She growled. As she turned towards Rose, Rose gasped. Half of the she's face seemed seered off, as in almost all of the right side of her face was gone. Rose bristled her fur in alarm- realizing she was surrounded by full grown fighters. "Don't hurt me! Please!" She pleaded, her eyes growing large. "Give us a good reason not to." Ace growled, snapping her jaws at the kit. Rose darted back, missing her by a second as she lunged. "I can be strong with you!" Rose meowed quickly, amber eyes flickering with fright. "I-I can fight with you..." She began. Musket's eyes narrowed and he looked to the she-cats, unconvinced. "Doubt you can even keep up with us." He growled. Rose shook her head. "I can fight! I swear on my life I can!" She meowed, staring up pleadingly at Musket. "I don't want to go home, until I find my dad! Until then, I'm going to stay with you."